DRAM caches are increasingly becoming the preferred choice for architecting high-capacity last-level caches in high-end computing systems. Recent research proposals on DRAM cache architectures have explored designs with conventional block sizes (64 or 128 bytes) as well as large page-sized blocks. These two classes of designs respectively focus on minimizing the space/latency impact of the tag store and maximizing the effective utilization of the main memory bandwidth.